A Blue Sky
by Lady Wisiaden
Summary: Tim's Superboy is gone, and Tim realizes he misses the boy more than he thought. Robin Reversal AU! Worship Universe!


**Title:** A Blue Sky

**Author:** Wisia

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters from the DC universe.

**Rating:** K

**Summary:** Tim's Superboy is gone, and Tim realizes he misses the boy more than he thought. Robin Reversal AU! Worship Universe!

**Characters/Pairings: **Tim/Kon

**Secondary Characters:** Cassie Sandmark

**Warnings:** Will most likely be depressing or sad.

**Author's Note:** I actually meant to post up The In-Law Solution first, but I'm not too sure about writing Clark's voice. And I wasn't in the mood to write happy fics. So, bam! And it's sad. I'll make up for it with The In-Law Solution and Chasing Red Robin if I can write it to my satisfaction.

* * *

He sat on a ledge, feet dangling loosely, high above Gotham. For once, Tim was free of his costume, face bared to the world. It was day, an atmosphere widely and starkly different from night. He had been there since the sun started rising, sky tinged pink to blue. It stretched long and clear; Gotham had never seen such a blue sky. It could almost match Metropolis. And Tim stared into the blueness. As he did, Tim was conscious of the sun burning down hot and if he closed his eyes…

Superboy was dead. Had been for a month. Tim could barely control his breathing as he finally processed that fact. He looked down and a panic bubbled up, constricting him. If Tim fell, there would be no Superboy to save him. Superboy was gone. Kon was gone. _He_ was gone. Tim's hands curled on the edge of the ledge, concrete biting his palms in angry dips and dots. He never wanted the boy dead even if he was annoying. A crushing guilt slammed down onto Tim. Sup—Kon was only—

He unclenched a hand, spikes shooting down the cramped fingers. He ignored it, dragging his hand into a pocket and pulled out a vial. The content was ruined from being in his pocket, but Tim had multiple backup copies in his lab. He stared at the liquid suspended inside. The sun sparkled through it and a lump formed in Tim's throat. He had done it. For two weeks because Dick was sad and he didn't like it, that everyone was so depressed that Superboy was gone and he ran himself ragged running it before he realized it was for himself. _Because Tim missed him._

And the sky was blue, so blue against the test tube. It was so wrong and so perfect. Tim uncapped the vial, and tipped it. Numbness spread as Tim watched Kon's DNA pooled and dripped down the ledge. The sky gleamed bluer at that. Tim just thought the clone wouldn't be _his_ clone.

~~~~~~~~~~~00000000000000~~~~~~~~~~~~~00000000000~~~~~~

He walked the pathway to the Titans memorial, foot steps sounding softly. Tim couldn't walk loudly, years of bat stealth under his belt. He clutched the sunflowers in his arm tightly as he reached Superboy's statue. It was all gold and Tim disliked it immediately. He didn't bother speaking. It seemed stupid to because it was just a statue and not Superboy. Instead, Tim set the flowers down and stared at the awful monstrosity. Because it was all he had.

"Sunflowers?" A voice asked him.

"Kryptonians need sun," Tim replied. Wonder Girl stepped forward and stood next to him. They stood in silence staring at the faux Superboy.

"I miss him," Wonder Girl said quietly. Tim shifted uncomfortably at that. She was Superboy's something before, before the boy started harassing Tim with his feelings. Still, he responded truthfully. "I do too."

_I want him back. I miss him so much. Even if he…_

Tim was surprised. Wonder Girl kissed him awkwardly on the lips. He could taste the salt of her tears. Tim pushed her away, unable to speak and horrified. It dawned to understanding and more guilt as Wonder Girl pressed her lips to the statue. It was for _him_.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~oooooo~~~~~~~~~~ooooooo~~~~

At the end of his patrol, Tim shuffled through his window. He pulled back his cowl and, after some rummaging, he poured out a much needed drink. As Tim knocked back a glass of brandy, half wilting in memories, Gotham's blackness receded into blue. His eyes closed at the sight. It was _his_ blue sky.


End file.
